Sometimes it's good to pass out
by Mister Kirol
Summary: one-shot naruhina. Hinata passes out ... again... because of naruto's words and his way of trying to be nice


**Hinata set down at her desk in the academy, bored out of her mind. She wanted to talk to Naruto but she knew that she could never work up enough courage. They had changed seats a few days ago and now she sat right next to Naruto.**

**"Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said cheerfully as he set down next to her.**

**"G-good morning N-naruto."**

**"Um ... Hinata?"**

**"H-hai."**

**"Your bra strap is showing." Naruto pointed out tapping her exposed bra strap. Everyone in the classroom could hear Hinata's head fall onto the desk. "Not again." He groaned. Hinata had been passing out ever since he had began to talk to her. He picked her up and carried her out of the classroom**

**"Hinata pass out again?" The Iruka asked him as he walked down the hallway next to Naruto.**

**"Yeah, I'll be down at the nurse's office till she wakes up, is that alright Iruka?"**

**"Yeah. And I told you, call me Iruka-sensei. Oh and Naruto?"**

**"Hai?"**

**"When are you gonna ask Hinata out?" Iruka said with a teasing smile on his face.**

**"Oh shut up."**

**Iruka laughed as he walked into the classroom. "Good Morning class." Iruka went on with his teaching, while Naruto was looking at Hinata laying on the bed in the nurse's office.Hinata started to open her eyes open her eyes, then she seen Naruto looking at her chest. Hinata had to hold in her giggles. "M-my eyes are u-up here N-naruto." **

**Naruto jumped a little at her words. His eyes darted up to her's.He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Haha ... I know ... but it's your fault."**

**"M-m-my fault?"**

**"Yeah, your body is too beautiful not to look at."**

**Hinata's face turned a new shade a red and she turned her face away. **

**"Hinata, your red like a tomato." Naruto liked to tease her ever now and again.**

**"I-i know."**

**"Hinata, can I tell you something, without you passing out."**

**"M-maybe."**

**"Okay... well ... I-i'm falling in love with you."**

**His words made her heart skip a beat, she felt like she was going to pass out. She didn't let herself, this was to important. She turned around to face him. "A-are you t-telling the t-truth."**

**"Yeah." He sat down on the bed next to her.**

**"N-naruto, I-I'm in l-love with you."**

**To tell the truth, Naruto was speechless. All his life he went with people hating him, Iruka loved him, but that was like a father. Tenchi and Ayame loved but Ayame was like a sister to him and Tenchi was like another father. But no one had ever been in love with him. He laid beside her and held her to his chest.**

**"Thank you Hinata-chan, so much." He barely managed to get out as tears welled up in his eyes.**

**Hinata knew that Naruto had a hard life but she didn't know why he would be thanking him. "Thank you?, why would you thank me?"**

**"No one has ever been in love with me." He looked down into her eyes and slowly bent down to kiss her. She quickly put two fingers on his lips. He looked down at her in confusion. "W-what's wrong?"**

**"I just want to know if your my boyfriend before I kiss you."**

**"If you want me to be to your boyfriend then I'm your boyfr-" He was cut off by Hinata's lip crashing into his. She pulled away and snuggled into his chest. **

**"I know I couldn't be your frist kiss, but at least you can be mine." She said with a smile of pure joy on her face. **

**"W-what?! when did I ever kiss someone?" He truly didn't know and he wanted to know this.**

**"Don't you remember?, You and Sasuke kissed that one day." **

**He grimaced at the thought of it. Naruto then made a sound that you can only come close replicating if you think of your great grandmother in her underwear. He was close to hurling. "That was hardly a kiss!, and it doesn't count!"**

**"Oh yes it does Naru-kun." She may love him to death but she liked to tease him when she got the chance.**

**"Fine..." He then though of another way to make Hinata blush and smiled wickedly. "Well at least I'll lose my virginity to you." She made a quick squeak and went limp in his arms. "Damn, I didn't think it would work that well."**

**_FIN_**

**Yay,  
I'm finally happy with the ending, I spent months trying to get it a way I liked.  
Well you hope you liked it.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
()**


End file.
